Aishiteru Mi Hime
by Ta-Min Ishida 84
Summary: La vida siempre suele ser sorpresiva hasta te puedes enamorar de la persona quien menos piensas, y más si ese alguien sea tu rival se convierta en el amor de tu vida.


Hola como estan, disculpen que no haya actualizado, ya con el regreso a clases apenas puedo respirar, empece a escribir este fic con lo que he sentido estos dias desde que comenzaron las clases, y con el romance en el aire que habia en la univesidad, me inspiro a escribirlo. espero les guste.

* * *

La vida siempre es inesperada, cuando menos lo piensas puede dar un giro sin darte cuenta, se preguntan quien soy; Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi tengo 23 años, sabrán porque digo esto verán que no toda mi vida fue color de rosa a mis 9 años mis padres se habían separado, pero eso no duro mucho mi padre Rauru **(INNER: Tu y tu tendencia a los nombres extraños. YO: ¬¬)** se dio cuenta que esa mujer solo lo usaba. El regreso a la casa por supuesto pero paso mucho tiempo para que mi madre Yüe lo perdonara, un día regresaba de la escuela me sorprendió un poco que mi familia estuviera unida otra vez.

Un mes después recibí la noticia que seria hermana, me sentía muy pero muy feliz porque tendría a un hermana o hermano, 8 meses después nacieron mi hermana y hermano Yaseru y Kuriko, Yaseru tenia los ojos violetas de mi padre y el cabello naranja de mi madre y Kuriko los ojos rosas de mi madre y el cabello castaño mi padre. Tres años después comencé la secundaria junto con mis primas Sora, Dārin y Mei Lynn. Es ahí donde conocí a mis mejores amigas Izumi, Kaoru y Miyako pero también conocí a un chico llamado Brick Ishida que no solo destacaba en las clases como aritmética o ciencias también tenia un gran talento con la música también era un gran deportista y actitud competitiva que me molestaba la mayoría de las veces aunque a su mejor amigo Taisuke Minamoto era muy diferente y sus otros dos amigos Butch Kamiya y Boomer Shirai. Mis amigas y yo éramos como hermanas siempre apoyándonos en las buenas y en las malas, pero todo no dura por siempre cuando a Kaoru la transfirieron de escuela, Izumi tuvo que mudarse a Okinawa y Miyako tuvo que irse a vivir lejos con sus padres.

Paso un año desde que mis mejores amigas dejaron la escuela, nunca perdimos contacto por chat, o teléfono. Y a en la preparatoria hubo un día que le pregunte a Taisuke que si sabia que le había pasado a Brick, el solo pudo decirme que se había transferido a otra escuela la razón nunca me la dijo. Pasaron cuatro años cuando entre a universidad y me reencontré con mis mejores amigas aunque solo compartíamos una o dos clases, con Kaoru estuve en la clase de karate, Izumi literatura, Miyako filosofía. Iba de camino hacia la clase de italiano, corrijo se me hizo tarde cuando de repente tropecé con alguien dejando caer todas mis cosas, estaba dispuesta a recogerlas cuando una mano también hiciera lo mismo tocando la mía levante un poco la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos color rojo sangre un color extraño dirían algunos, pero para mi era atractivo, me ayudo a recoger mis cosas. Su cabello era pelinaranja y de tez bronceada, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo, no sabia porque me parecía familiar, hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos pregunto a que clase iba y le conteste que italiano y en que salón, se sorprendió al parecer también iba al mismo. Paso tiempo ambos nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, pero un día fue diferente me confeso sus amor por mi, en ese instante me quede sin habla no porque no sintiera lo mismo me enamore de el desde antes de ir a la universidad, le dije lo que sentía por el ambos estábamos muy enamorados.

Años después ya nos íbamos a graduar y éramos la pareja perfecta un gran ejemplo sobre como debería ser un noviazgo, al graduarnos el se arrodillo y sacando una caja de terciopelo dejando ver un anillo con un diamante rodeado con rubíes, delante de mis padres, hermanos y mi prima Hinata claro que mi madre lloraba de felicidad, mi padre y Yaseru estaban un poco disgustados costo que ellos aceptaran mi noviazgo, pero Kuriko y Hinata estaban muy felices ellas dos me ayudaron a convencer a mi padre y hermano. Era el día mas feliz de mi vida, en lugar de responder me lance sobre el besándolo el me respondió de la misma forma, claro que ambos olvidamos quienes estaban ahí no hasta que se escucho a mi padre toser era una señal que debíamos separarnos. Todos estaban muy felices no solo mi familia sino también la de el.

Llego el día de nuestra boda, ahí estaba yo arreglándome para la ceremonia con la ayuda de mis mejores amigas.

Miyako: Te ves muy hermosa Momo-chan. terminando de maquillarla, su rostro perfectamente.

Izumi: El rosa te sienta maravillosamente. Contenta.

Kaoru: Ese tonto es un suertudo. Contenta también por su amiga.

Miyako: Tienes que irte, se te hace tarde. Sugirió.

Momoko: Ustedes adelántense. Mirándose al espejo. Iré en unos minutos. Las damas de honor salieron de la habitación, dejando a la novia. Momoko no pudo evitar recordar como es que sucedió todo.

Flashback

_Era un bello 14 de febrero Brick y yo estábamos disfrutando un paseo por el campus de la universidad en el receso, el amor estaba en el aire se podían ver algunos chicos regalándoles rosas a sus novias. _

_Brick: Blossy… yo quiero decirte algo. Viéndola a los ojos. _

_Momoko: Cla… claro. Respondió._

_Brick: Veras… yo… . No pudo terminar porque Taisuke e Izumi nos llevaron a ambos donde un grupo de chicos que estaban haciendo unas bodas como parte de un un ensayo para los novios. _

_Izumi le puso a Momoko un velo de tul blanco con una diadema de plata, y Taisuke le dio un saco a Brick este se lo puso un poco confundido. Pudimos ver a Butch vestido de sacerdote que era el que organizaba todo esto o mejor dicho Kaoru había noqueado un chico que se suponía que hacia de "sacerdote". _

_Butch: Estamos reunidos aquí, este bello día, Yo el maravilloso reverendo súper mega macho Butch, para unir a estos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio… . Hasta que fue interrumpido por un zape de parte de Kaoru. _

_Momoko: Brick no tenemos porque hacer esto. Un poco apenada._

_Brick: Blossy… yo estoy enamorado de ti. Viéndola a los ojos. Siempre lo he estado desde que te conocí en la secundaria. Tomandome la mano. Quieres ser mi novia. _

_Momoko: Brick… yo… . Siendo interrumpida por Butch. _

_Butch: Puedo continuar. Pregunto, ambos asentimos. Momoko Akatsutsumi aceptas como esposo a Brick Ishida. _

_K/Mi: Sabes que no es una boda real. Susurrándole a Butch, pero este no hizo caso omiso espero la respuesta de Momoko. _

_Momoko: Si quiero. Respondiéndole a Butch viendo a Brick a los ojo, este sonrio por la respuesta._

_Butch: Brick Ishida aceptas como esposa a Momoko Akatsutsumi. _

_Brick: Si acepto._

_Butch: Por el poder que me confirió esta chica sexy. Viendo a Kaoru. Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. _

_Ambos se acercaron lentamente dándose un beso, tierno, cálido, lleno de sentimientos. _

_Brick: Aishiteru mi Hime. _

_Boomer: No era necesario organizar todo esto. _

_Taisuke: Nah! Ellos necesitaban que le diéramos un pequeño empujón, cierto Izu-Chan. Tomando la mano de esta._

_Izumi: Todos lo necesitábamos. Viendo a Taisuke._

Fin Flashback

No puede evitar sonreír por eso, todo había comenzado con eso, hasta que se escucho que golpeaban la puerta, era mi padre esperándome.

Rauru: Ya es hora hija. Entrando a la habitación.

Momoko: Ya estoy lista papá.

Rauru: Estas bellísima, te ves idéntica a tu madre cuando me case con ella. Dijo con una sonrisa paternal. Brick tiene suerte de tenerte, espero que el sepa valorarte, porque de lo contrario… . pero fue interrumpido por Momoko que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Momoko: No lo hara Papá, gracias por protegerme. Dándole un abrazo a su padre. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto con Brick

Brick se situó en el altar con Taisuke, este noto que estaba un poco ansioso.

Taisuke: Tranquilizate socio, sabes bien que Momoko-Chan vendrá. Apoyando a su amigo.

Brick: Gracias Tai pero si ella…. . Pero fue interrumpido cuando dio inicio la marcha nupcial. Sintió que sus pulmones se paralizaban. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al ver a Izumi, Miyako , y Kaoru caminar por el pasillo. Todo el mundo se puso de pie Brick finalmente pudo respirar cuando vio a Momoko del brazo de su padre. la miro y sonrió.

Rauru: Cuida a mi pequeña Blossy, es uno de los tesoros más valiosos que tengo. Entrego a su hija a Brick y tomo asiento para que la boda pudiera comenzar.

Dando inicio la ceremonia.

Sacerdote: Estamos aquí, este día, para unir en matrimonio a Brick Ishida y Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿Hay alguien aquí presente, que conozca un impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo?. No se escucho nada. Primero, deben decir sus votos, comienza el novio. Brick y Momoko se miraron de frente

Brick: Blossy, quiero decirte, que te amo, sobre todas las cosas sagradas que hay en este y en otro mundo, te amare por siempre y te honrare ante todo, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, caminaremos juntos por esta vida y las que sigan, tomados de la mano con el único propósito de ser felices, de hacerte feliz, te pido hoy, frente a toda esta gente, nuestros amigos y familia que nos han visto amarnos, que seas mi esposa. declamo Brick, mientras Momoko casi lloraba de la emoción, Brick tomo el anillo que los uniría, y se lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre el de compromiso. La concurrencia los miraba enternecidos, Butch y Yaseru el hermano de Momoko no podía evitar ocultar una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Momoko: Brick, mi amor, yo se muy bien que a veces no suelo decir lo que mi corazón siente por ti y se, que a veces yo no estoy aquí, por ti, pero te quiero confesar. mientras Yaseru rompía a llorar, a sorpresa de su gemela Kuriko y su padre, la madre de Momoko abrazaba a su esposo, mirando a su hija, muy orgullosa de ella. que tu eres mi razón para vivir, para seguir adelante cuando las cosas no salen bien, y se también que yo te puedo lastimar, perdóname, se que me suelo equivocar, si algo te puedo asegurar, es que mi vida la soñé contigo, eres todo lo que necesito… y aquí me quiero quedar. Termino de decir colocándole la argolla, se miraron por ultima vez antes de dirigirse al sacerdote.

Sacerdote: Brick Ishida ¿aceptas a Momoko Akatsutsumi como tu amada esposa, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe?. Pregunto el religioso, Brick sonrió seguro de su decisión.

Brick: Acepto. Contesto el sin dudar.

Sacerdote: Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿aceptas a Brick Ishida como tu amado esposo, hoy, mañana y hasta que la muerte los separe.

Momoko: Acepto. Contesto con firmeza, con una enorme sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

Sacerdote: Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. Pero Momoko ni siquiera espero a que Brick se acercara, se quito el velo de la cara y se arrojo a sus brazos estampando un apasionado beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el la cargo por la cintura sin romper el beso, la multitud gritaba, chiflaba y aplaudía a los novios.

Cuando Momoko estaba lista para tirar el ramo, ella sabia bien los sentimientos que tenia Izumi a Taisuke y viceversa, asi que se aseguro de tirarlo hacia donde ella estaba.

Esta cuando lo atrapo Taisuke tomo sus manos se acerco a ella dándole un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron vieron a Miyako y Kaoru muy contentas y Butch y a Boomer con el pulgar en alto con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

5 años después

Brick y Momoko eran padres de tres hermosos niños.

¿?: Mami, Masaru me quito mi cuaderno de dibujo. Esta era una niña de 5 años pelinaranja tenia los ojos rosas de Momoko, pero tenia poco del carácter de su tia Kuriko. Llegando con su madre que estaba cargando a un hermoso bebé, también con el mismo color de cabello que sus padres, pero no se veía el color de ojos porque estaba dormido.

Momoko: Es cierto eso. Esta viendo a un niño de 5 años pelinaranja, con ojos rojo sangre.

Masaru: Si, pero solo porque Saori rompió mi juguete favorito. Justificándose.

Saori: Te dije que no fue a propósito. Replico.

Momoko: i miei angeli (Mis angelitos), no me gusta que peleen. Tratando de calmar a sus hijos. Masaru te compraremos otro juguete le devolverias el cuaderno a Saori.

Masaru: Esta bien mami. Devolviendole el cuaderno a Saori.

Momoko: Ahora hagan las pases. Ellos dudaron un segundo, pero se dieron un abrazo señal que habian hecho las pases.

Brick: Asi me gusta que se lleven bien. Recien llegando de su trabajo.

Ma/S: Papi, papi. Recibiendo a su padre, este los recibio con un gran abrazo. Mañana podemos ir a jugar con los primos Natsu y Hitomi.

Brick: No lo se mañana tengo que trabajar. Sus hijos lo miraron suplicantes. Era broma, claro mañana iremos a la casa de Taisuke e Izumi para que juegen con sus primos y tambien jugaran con sus primos Kouichi, Kaede, Makoto e Hikari. (YO: Los primeros dos son hijos de Kaoru y Butch y los otros los de Miyako y Boomer).

Ma/S: Que bueno!. Muy contentos, salieron de la habitacion.

Brick se acerco a Momoko dandole un beso en los tierno beso en los labios.

Momoko: Cuidado podrias despertar al pequeño Ryu.

Brick: Lo tendre. Sonrierndo. Desde antes que tu padre me confiara su tesoro mas valioso, el dia de nuestra boda. Dandole otro beso en los labios. Aishiteru mi Hime.

A pesar de los años el amor que se profezaban uno con el otro, nunca se exintinguia sin embargo crecia mas y mas, ellos sabian que se amaban desde antes que se dieran cuenta fue justo en el momento que se conocieron. Ese amor del mas puro e infinito que permanercera para siempre.

**YO: Me costo un poco terminarlo, por el poco tiempo que tenia, pero al fin logré.**

**INNER: Buaaa! que romantico, me puedes pasar un pañuelo. **

**YO: Nunca te vi asi. U.U**

**INNER: Es que es tan bello, a veces te puedes enamorar de tu apuesto y sexy rival. **

**YO: Esta vez no te discuto eso. Aun no se cuando continuare Nuestros dias como Shinobi, pero cuando lo haga se los hare saber. comenten. Bye. n.n  
**


End file.
